Braveheart
by Quicksilver19
Summary: WillowRiley ficlet - redone and chaptered... Willow and Riley are sent into the past and must help each other survive...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, so it's been up here before but I decided to put it into chapters...

Prologue

"Riley! Watch out! Behind you!" Willow was surprisingly strong for such a small girl. She pushed him out of the way as the vampire jumped from the roof of a nearby mausoleum and bowl her over, falling on top of her. Immediately the vamp was grabbed by Xander and thrown towards Spike, who proceeded to beat the stuffing out of him. He snarled and stumbled away.

"Willow!" Cordelia yelled, throwing the stake and Willow slammed it into the vampire's chest. He exploded, showering them all with dust.

"Well, that was just fun…" Spike dusted himself off as Faith ran from another corner of the graveyard.

She grinned. "Five over to the left and three coming up from the right." She pulled out holy water, stakes and crosses and doled them out. "Party time," she howled and ran off into the night, Spike right behind her.

"They have way too much fun with this…" Cordelia curled her lip. "C'mon Xander. We have two vamps to take out." They slipped off, leaving Riley and Willow alone.

_They're so together and organized. Like the Initiative but they're friends. They don't have to do this but they put their lives on the line every night for people they don't even see. _"So, Buffy's coming home in a week?" said Riley, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Willow nodded, and then realized that he couldn't see her. "Yup. She's down visiting her dad. Having fun, I hear."

He nodded. "I see."

"Yup." She fiddled with the stake then froze, staring into the dark.

Riley saw the two vampires step from the shadows and grin lazily at the two humans, wondering how Willow knew that they were there. The taller of the two looked Willow up and down, making Riley's blood boil and he tensed.

"I could make you live forever, little girl," the vampire hissed.

Stepping closer to him, she ran her fingers up his chest. "With you?" she asked huskily. Riley made a move to stop her but she held up a hand behind her back.

"Yeah. If your boyfriend doesn't mind." He licked his lips. It was too easy.

"Um, no?" She plunged the stake into his chest and he disintegrated. Then she turned to the other one, a female. "How about you? Do you want to help me live forever too?"

The other vampire didn't even have a chance to open her mouth before Riley's stake ripped into her.

"Good job, Private." Willow grinned her 'Willow grin' and he wondered how she could do that. How she could be all sexy and sultry and then just bottle it up. "Let's go back to the car. I'm sure they're all waiting…" she said, breaking the silence and led the way back to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"What did you guys do when I was down in L.A. with my dad?" Buffy lay back against the couch. Riley had tensed when she had said L.A., obviously he still didn't like her being in the same city as Angel. She patted him on the leg comfortingly and he settled down, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Staked vamps, ate, slept, played mall tag, regular stuff," Xander replied handing out cups of coffee. It was a quiet night so they decided to go to the Bronze, to do some relaxing.

"Went shopping, slayed, manicures, had overnights at peoples houses," added Cordelia.

"Sleep-overs, dares," pipped up Xander, grinning at Willow and Riley who both immediately turned red. The others laughed, except Buffy, who had a confused look on her face.

_I missed an inside joke? _"What? What did I miss?" Buffy asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"I-it's nothing Buffy. Don't worry about it." He shifted uncomfortably and she glanced over at Willow. She was very busy, studying the tabletop.

"Oh, come on Riley…you two were cute…" Cordelia laughed.

"What?" asked Buffy, growing angry.

"Oh, B's gettin' jealous," said Faith grinning mischievously.

"Am not," replied Buffy smoothly. "F."

"Are too, pet," declared Spike, chuckling. "Go ahead, Xander, tell her."

Buffy turned to Xander. "Well?"

"It was just a truth/dare game, Buffster, don't worry 'bout it."

"It was hilarious though. They both turned bright red and…" Cordelia trailed off, looking at Buffy. "Fine. If you're going to be jealousy queen…we dared them to dance dirty and they were sooo shy and flustered about it. Speaking of which, let's have an encore!" Her eyes shined and she grinned at Willow, whose head snapped up and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"N-no, Cordy, no. No." She slid off the stool. "Anyways, I have to finish a paper for tomorrow so I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

"Will," Faith called.

"Yeah?"

"Take this." She threw a stake to Willow and to Buffy's surprise, Willow caught it.

"You guys have been training all summer?" she asked, astonished.

"'Course, B, wouldn't want you to have all the fun, would we? It was fun, wasn't it, Riley?" She smirked at Riley then at Buffy's face. "What? He needed a partner and well, we're all coupled, 'xcept Will and so…" she trailed off and Buffy frowned.

"Faith, pet, it's time to go home now," interrupted Spike before they started a slayer's brawl in the Bronze.

"Us, too." Cordelia stood up, kicking Xander.

"Uh, yeah, long day tomorrow…"

¥ ¥ ¥

"You okay, Buffy?"

They'd gone patrolling then back to Riley's dorm.

She looked up from where she sat on the bed. "Yeah, fine. It's just, how did I get so outside, Riley?"

"What do you mean?" He sat down in a chair, across from her and held his hands together.

"I don't know what it is but when I came back you guys seemed to be a perfect group. Faith and Spike, Xander and Cordelia and then you and Willow. I seemed to be the fifth wheel…"

"Buffy-"

"No, I don't get it. You guys seen to have had some much more fun without me and I don't like it," she floundered, looking up at him almost in tears. "Am I losing you?"

He'd never seen her like this before. "Buffy, you're my girlfriend." It was all that he could tell her. He stood up and crossed room and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, Riley. You're the best." She snuggled against him.

"How was L.A.?" he asked.

¥ ¥ ¥

"Willow?"

She looked up from her book. Buffy with serious-talk-time look on her face. Damn. "Yes?" she asked, trying to act as normal as possible. _What did I do?_

"We have to talk." Buffy sat down beside her on the bench.

"O-okay…" Willow said slowly. "About what?"

"Riley."

She sucked in a breath, hoping Buffy didn't notice. "Riley?" she repeated.

"Yeah." Buffy looked away, up at the blue sky. "Do you like him, Will?" she asked, turning back abruptly, looking at Willow intently.

"What? Yeah, sure, Riley's a cool guy. Cool commando guy who can save the world. He's good at staking vampires." _Shut up_, her brain told her. _You're_ _babbling._ But she couldn't stop. "And a nice guy friend who will listen to you. And a good dancer. (_Oops_) Yeah, I like him… he's cool." She stopped to catch her breath and Buffy jumped in.

"Stay away from him, Will. He's my boyfriend. So stop trying to steal him."

"What?!" Willow yelled, people staring at her outburst. She continued quieter, "You thought…you mean…" She laughed. "No, no Buffy. I don't want Riley. He's a good friend."

"Okay, Willow, because if you try you will regret it." Then she stormed off.

Willow stared after her.

¥ ¥ ¥

"Hey! Willster! Wait up!" Xander ran over and wrapped her in a bearhug. He stopped when he saw the confused look on her face. "What's up, little buddy?"

"I don't understand Buffy…"

"Nobody does. But that what we love about her…"

"No, no, she…well, she threatened me. To stay away from Riley. I-I just don't understand. I don't want Riley. Do I? Is that how I come across?"

"She what?" He looked into Willow's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, but just a little wigged. I don't get it."

"I dunno. I'll talk to her, Will. I gotta go and pick up Cordy from her hair appointment and tell her it looks bea-u-ti-ful, as usual. See you tonight at the cemetery at ten, 'kay?"

"Yep, bye Xander!" Willow was still confused as she opened the door to the apartment that she shared with Cordelia. There were no new messages on the phone or the internet, so she took a shower and as she stepped out, there was a knock at the door. She grasped the towel around herself tighter and went to the door. As she rounded the kitchen, she slipped on the hardwood floor from the water she was dripping like crazy all over, and smashed her head on the cupboards. "Ow," she whimpered as she pulled herself up. "Hang on!" she yelled as she flung the door open. Riley stood there, looking as shocked as she felt and her face turned crimson. He looked away. "Sorry. I ran into Cordelia and Xander. Cordelia has some files that Giles wanted and I said that I was on my way over there so I came to pick them up. Here I am. I didn't expect to see you, in a towel no less." He touched the side of her face. "You're hurt."

"Uh, yeah, I got out of the shower and was about to get changed but then you knocked on the door and so I ran to get it because last time, when Buffy came over, she gave up after like two seconds so I thought it was her so I went as fast as I could and I didn't think you would be here. I slipped on the kitchen floor because I was in the shower and I got all wet because I was in the shower and then I fell and I said that already and then now we are here. Not together. Me and you but not us. Right? Right. I think I hurt my head falling." She stopped babbling. "I don't feel good." She swayed on her feet, the room zooming in and out of focus and then the floor flew up to her face. Just before she knew that she was going to hit it, she was stopped.

"Uh, Willow? Willow?"

She opened her eyes long enough to see that Riley was blushing furiously. _Oh, damn, my towel._ "Riley?" she asked just before everything went black.

¥ ¥ ¥

"Willow?!" someone was saying hysterically.

"Will? Willster? Willmeister? Wills?" another voice, less hysterical.

"Are you okay, Willow?" That one. Oooh… it sounded so nice and calm and sweet and… _Stop it!_ something yelled inside her head.

"I don't feel good," she said, sitting up. The room spun and she was pressed back down. "Where am I?"

"Your bed. Xander, get ice, Cordelia phone up Giles and tell him we're going to be by later. Maybe much later."

She heard the two people leave the room, leaving herself and one other person. She looked up, trying to place him.

"Are you okay, Willow?"

Okay, so he knew her. Wait a minute…Ryan…Ri…Riley! That was it. Everything swam back and she met his gaze.

"Geez, Willow. Gave us quite a scare for a minute there." He brushed the hair away from her face but left his hand on her cheek, he didn't know why but he just wanted, no, needed to. "You okay?" he asked for the third time.

"Yes…no…I feel…different. Kinda." She looked up into his baby blue eyes. "You have nice eyes."

"Uh, yeah, you too."

It was like they were entranced by each other. He moved his face closer to hers.

"Riley?" They were centimetres apart.

"Yeah." He moved even closer, wanting to feel her nearness. His lips were almost touching hers. If either of them moved, they would kiss.

She felt his warm breath as he talked. She licked her dry lips. The wrong thing to do. When her tongue came out to go over her own lips to moisten them, it touched his.

He wrapped his arms around her. They were kissing and he didn't care. He didn't care that Xander and Cordelia were coming back soon. He didn't care that he should feel bad about Buffy. He didn't care if Willow didn't want this; he did, which was a strange thing. He should be thinking about what Willow wanted too… _What about Buffy?_ a small voice asked inside his head. But he didn't care. He ran his hands up and down her slight form. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him, her fingers playing with his hair.

Willow pulled away, and they both sat, gasping, thinking about what they had just done to Buffy.

"Oh, my god. What did I do? What have we done? It was a mistake Riley. A dumb mistake. Right?" she asked in a small voice.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Just a mistake…" But inside he was thinking, _no, no mistake. I wanted that. Wanted her…_

"Yep. Okay. Time to go to the library. Library is good, Buffy's at the library." She tried to stand up but fell back on the bed. "Umm…maybe I need some help. Hand me that shirt…"

¥ ¥ ¥

"You okay, Wills? Geez, you scared us. Sorry for taking off but Giles wanted some help finding something or other and only Cordy had the stuff cuz Angel sent it back with her." Xander hugged Willow.

"Th-that's okay." Willow sat down heavily in a chair, watching behind half slitted lids as Buffy kissed Riley hello.

"Your sure you're alright, Willow? I don't want you to be here and feel obligated…" Giles rubbed his glasses and squinted at her.

"Don't worry about me, Giles. I'm fine."

"Okay, well, we are searching for a demon called Holleght. It preys upon innocent victims and eat the heart."

"Eww, Giles! That was totally gross!" Cordelia gasped. "Ewww…"

"Yes, well…the last reported victim was nineteen and was visiting a friend, here in town. She was found two nights ago, her heart gone, her body torn and broken."

They sat around in quiet, each person in their own feelings, thinking about the poor girl.

"Hey."

Willow looked up first. _That voice…_ "O-oz?" She stood up. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She stood up and walked unsteadily to him, stopping in front of him.

"Hey," he said again. "I'm back."

"Yeah…yeah…Yeah, you are!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy!" _Now I can get Riley out of my head…_

He returned the hug, meeting Buffy's gaze over her shoulder. "I'm home, baby, I'm home."

¥ ¥ ¥

Riley watched the two embrace and surprisingly found himself jealous.

"Okay, now that Oz is back, we have some things to take care of." Giles stopped and looked at the seven young people and the vampire.

"Holleght. Fine. I'll take him out. Don't worry about it." Buffy stood up. "Meeting over. I'll take down the bad boy. Just tell me the how."

"I-it's not that simple, Buffy. You have to do a ritual. You cannot fight the demon face to face. We are not trying to kill it because it cannot be physically killed. Only trapped back into Hell."

"Then it's simple. Red. Trap the demon."

"Geez, Faith come up with that one all by yourself?" Buffy snapped, feeling out-classed.

"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed. "What is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean, Giles. I'm fine."

Willow looked over. "Buffy are you okay? 'Cause you're not acting normal happy, cheery Buffy."

"Shut up Willow. Don't tell me how to act."

Willow's eyes widened and the group could see the tears start to form in her eyes. She got up and stumbled out of the room. Everyone turned to Buffy.

"God, Buffy, what's your deal?" asked Cordelia.

"Stop telling me how to act, how to feel!" screeched Buffy. Riley put a comforting hand on her arm.

"I think we should all just go home now. We're a little strung out. I'll patrol."

"Thank you Riley. Yes, I think we should all just cool down, the Hellmouth has taken its toll on us all."

¥ ¥ ¥

Willow sat in front of her computer. She couldn't concentrate on school right now. Too many thoughts going through her mind. Might as well do some research on Holleght. She clicked on the Internet dial-up icon.

She woke up lying on the desk in front of her computer. A page stuck to her face as she got up. "Ugh." She padded down to the shower.

After getting dressed she made herself breakfast. The phone rang. _Oh, great…another apology from Buffy then another fight about Riley…come on Buffy…geez…_ She picked up the phone. _Or_ _maybe it's Oz!_ She felt the happy, snugly feeling again. "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Oz!" she squealed. "How are you? Wanna come over? Breakfast and all that?"

"Uh, no. That's okay…"

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed and on alert. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"It's okay, Willow. Everyone's fine. Don't worry about it…I just…I don't think we should see eachother anymore…" He trailed off.

The room got suddenly small and the air was hard to breath.

"Willow?"

"Oz? Why?"

"I-I found someone else…"

"Who?"

"I shouldn't really tell you…"

"Please, Oz, do I know her?"

"Yes," came the whispered reply. "It's Buffy." The last two words were so low that she had to ask him to repeat it.

"It's Buffy," he said again, stronger.

She dropped the pan full of French toast. It clattered on the floor, spilling out the toast.

"Willow?" he asked, alarmed.

"D-does Riley know?" _How could she be so mean? Yelling at me for going after her boyfriend and then jumping mine as soon as he got back into town…_

"No…she wants to tell him, herself…please don't tell him, Willow, as a last favor…please…"

"I-I can't talk to you right now, Oz…" She hung up the phone and slid down against the wall. Tears spilled out of her eyes and her small body shook from the sobs erupting from her mouth.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again. She thought about letting the machine pick it up but decided against it. She composed herself. "Hello?"

"Willow? Are you okay?"

"This is she. I'm fine," she answered, focused on the french toast on the floor.

"Hey, it's Riley."

_What?_ "Um, hi…" _Why is he phoning me? Oh, god, does he know?_

"Um, can I come over? We have to talk."

_No, no, no, nononononono…_ "Sure. Come at…" She glanced at the clock. "Three."

"Okay, bye Willow."

"Bye Riley," she said softly. She hung up then picked up the phone. "Hey, Giles, yeah, Willow. Um, I have everything for the spell. Don't worry. It's fail safe. I have everything here. I don't have to do anything but chant and burn stuff. Don't worry. Fine. I'll do it when Riley's here. What? Yeah, he's coming at three. Okay? Okay. Bye." She hung up again.

¥ ¥ ¥

She opened the door, not really caring anymore. It was over. Oz was gone from her life. "Riley. Hey. Come inside." She led the way into the kitchen where all her magic stuff was.

"What's this, Willow? You going to turn me into a frog or something?"

She relaxed at his joking tone; almost forgetting but then grew serious. "No, I though I'd take care of Holleght, " she said flatly. _Just keep talking about anything but Buffy or last night or Oz and you'll be fine. _

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" _Should I say something about last night? Nah, better not. _

"Not unless he has a witch that cast a spell against it. But really, what demon is smart enough to pre-plan like that?"

"Yeah." He leaned back against the counter and watched her arrange herbs and stones with runes on them in patterns on the table. Her hair slipped from behind her ear and formed a curtain around her face before she brushed it back. She looked amazing there. Her brown cords fit her perfectly and her t-shirt was turquoise and orange with a rune etched on it. He loved it. "How long is this going to take?"

She grinned mischievously back at him. "Why? Have somewhere else to be? Big date?" Then her face fell as she remembered Buffy and Oz and she quickly turned back to the task at hand. She started muttering under her breath and weaving her hands around. He felt the air around them crackle with energy.

"Air, fire, water, earth, help me guide Holleght back to Hell. Sun, moon, stars, help me keep him there." She lit the herbs. They gave off a sweet yet spicy smell and she felt sleepy. "No…" she moaned, realizing what was about to happen. "Riley, get out. He's sending me…" Then she collapsed to the ground.

Riley's limbs refused to move fast enough. "Wha-? Willow…" He too collapsed and a green mist came up around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow opened her eyes to a pounding headache. "No. Spell. Holleght. Riley. Riley!"

"It's okay. It's okay. Willow. I'm here." He crawled over to her.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

She sat up. "Ouch. Big ouch." Holding her forehead with one hand she looked around. "In the bush. We're in the bush."

"Yur in mah bush."

They both looked up.

"Aye, laddie. That's right. Mah bush. This 'ere is mah place. Yure tresspassin' fur sure."

"Willow, I think we're in Scotland in the middle ages." Riley whispered.

"Wast that, boy?" Two more men and a young boy came up behind the first.

"Nothing."

"'E talks funny, da…"

"Ah know, Simon. Go back to th' 'ouse now." The man pushed the child away.

"Itsa girl!" Simon yelled and ran forward. His father attempted to catch him but he skipped out of the way. He came towards Willow but Riley shifted so he was in front of her.

"I wanna see 'er. Lookit her hair, da…lookit!" He squirmed around Riley, who grabbed him, but the young boy grabbed onto Willow's arm and held on for dear life.

"I-it's okay, Riley. Don't worry." Her voice was soft and she pried the little fingers off. "It's okay."

Simon looked into her face and grabbed a chunk of her red hair. He held it in his hands and sifted through it with his fingers. "It's soft and smells nice, da. She's beautiful." He was in awe. "Is she a' angel?"

Riley watched Willow sit upright and the small boy seat himself more comfortably, still holding onto her hair like it was the most precious thing in the world. Simon's hair was an orangey-red and stuck out all over his head.

"Thas enough, young Simon. She's no angel if yuh can touch 'er. Come now. You two come along now too…we want ye the come to the house. We'll git yuh cleaned up. Yure name is Riley, eh boy? Riley what?" He scooped up the young boy who reluctantly let go of Willow's hair.

Willow and Riley stood up, and the former stumbled. Riley caught a hold of her and held her upright.

"Finn. It's Riley Finn, sir. Nice to meet you," Riley said calmly, sticking out a hand while clutching Willow to his side to keep her from falling back to the ground.

"Finn, eh? Doan't be a callin' me sir, I ain't a knight. My name is Simon Fraser. This is li'l Simon, tha's James, and tha' old frog be Rubin." The man started off and another motioned them to follow. "Come along then…"

"Can you walk?" Riley asked in a low tone to Willow. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I think the spell that the other witch who cast the spell, cast another to take away my magic for awhile…but I don't know who would have done it…"she finished miserably. "I'm pretty much helpless for now."

"I'll help you then…" He scooped her up into his arms.

"Riley! Stop it! You don't have to do this. I'm sure in a little bit, I'll be able to walk. Just let me…"

He shook his head. "Willow, you need to rest up. You have to get us out of here…"

They came out of the bush to a real life old manor. Kids were laughing and running around. Women were washing and carrying around baskets of things. Old Simon beckoned them towards the manor. Willow held onto Riley's neck looking around at the people. "Wow…this is… wow…"

He smiled. "What's the story Willow? You want to be a sister or a wife?"

"Pardon me?" she exclaimed, blushing. "What did you say?"

He laughed at her red face. "You're cute when you blush. I said do you want to be my sister or my wife. Although I don't think I could pass you off as my sister…so you'll be my wife…okay?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh, okay…but what about the rings and other wedding things?"

He chuckled. "Good thinking… That's why I love you. Umm, okay, fiancée?"

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"It's the only way I can protect you. Otherwise you be married to some other guy or worse…"

"You really read up on this before, eh?"

"I watched Braveheart and, well, I wanted to know more…"

"This doesn't mean I have to go with an Englishman the first night, does it?" she asked and he laughed as they entered the building.

"This is Riley Finn and uh…" Old Simon stumbled, not knowing Willow's name.

His wife smacked him. "Yuh don't even know 'er name? What kind of a host are yuh?"

He shrugged half-heartedly.

Riley spoke up from where he was sitting with Willow. "This is my wife Willow. We were in the middle of our wedding when the English came through. The priest finished just as they came into the church. Everyone ran but the English got some of them. We escaped and ran as far as we could and ended up on your land."

Mrs. Fraser's face clouded over. "Tha's horrible! Damn English pigs!" She clapped her hands together.

"Yes." Riley started but his voice was lost among the others. Men yelled about the English and women tried to tell sob stories about it.

Suddenly Mrs. Fraser was in front of them. "Well, let's get yuh both cleaned up."

Old Simon came up beside her. "We'll have to git them some things to wear and of course they'll stay with us."

"We'll take care o' it. Mebbe tomorrow I'll go talk to Robert…"She turned to Riley and Willow. "Naow come along, we'll get yuh cleaned up." With the help of two other girls, she carted Willow out of the room.

"You come with us, sir." Three other old women grabbed a hold of Riley and pulled him off in a different direction.

¥ ¥ ¥

"Tonight we feast fer the arrival of Riley and Willow Finn. They'll be stayin' here fer a bit." Old Simon raised his cup and the whole table drank.

Willow glanced around from where she sat. Girls were looking over at Riley with dreamy looks on their faces. Her eyes narrowed. Then it dawned on her. They thought that Willow and Riley were brother and sister. They either hadn't heard the announcement about her and Riley or they didn't know it was them… She was about to turn to Riley when the music started up. People were getting up and grabbing a hold of partners to dance to the fast beat. Little Simon came up beside her.

"Will yuh dance?" he asked cutely.

She looked over to where Riley was being swarmed and she sighed. "Yes, I will, Simon."

They danced and she caught on quickly. She was having so much fun being passed from partner to partner that she didn't even notice Riley.

When she sat down on a bench at the edge to catch her breath, she noticed one girl beside her. She was tall, with long, blond hair and sky blue sad eyes. She didn't look older than Willow herself. She turned to Willow and looked frightened.

"Hi, I'm Willow." Willow stuck out her hand.

The girl said something that sounded like gibberish to Willow.

"Oh. Um, hang on." She held up a finger to emphasize it. She then made a few signs in the air with her fingers. There was a flash and the girl shrank back as a necklace appeared in Willow's hands. Pulling it over her head she turned back to the girl.

"Now can you understand me?"

The girl practically bounced up and down, she was so happy. "Yes, yes, I understand! Oh, mother of our lord, it is good to hear my language again!" She giggled. "But how did you do that and what was that big bang?"

"It was just a little Wicca thing I picked up. I'm Willow." She stuck out her hand again.

This time the girl took it. "I am Calista. I am from Sweden. I was shipwrecked here and taken in by the Frasers but I am not really a part of the family…" she looked wistfully over to the other girls laughing in the corner. "They seem to like your brother a lot. I saw you give them dirty looks. Is he married or are one of them going to ask their father to ask him to join the Frasers?"

"Actually, he's not my brother. He's my husband." It sounded weird. "We were in the middle of our wedding when the English came through. They came just as the priest finished. They wanted to take me but we escaped and ended up here." She looked over to Riley then at the girls moving towards him and frowned.

Calista laughed. "Well, you certainly picked a very handsome boy. I wish I could find someone like that but who would marry a Swedish girl? They couldn't even talk to me!"

Willow frowned and muttered a few word, passing her hand over the necklace. "Here. Take it."

The girl frowned. She could no longer understand Willow.

Willow slipped it from her own head and placed it over Calista's. "Can you understand me?" she asked when it was settled in place.

"Yes," the other girl breathed. "This is wonderful! I can understand everyone in the room! Come on!"

"I don't know. I don't want to disrupt something the first day I'm here. Maybe they'll kick me out…"

Calista grabbed her hand. "I feel reckless now that I can understand them. Let's go take back your husband." She led the way towards the little group in the corner.

The girls looked up in surprise when Calista pushed her way through, pulling along Willow.

One of them stood up, blocking the way. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Swedish slut," she purred.

"Here is your husband, Willow. You just couldn't see him because of all these silly girls." She pushed Willow onto Riley and sat down serenely beside them. "Hello, Bronwyn. How are you this fine evening?" She smiled at the shocked look on the other girl's face.

Willow looked at Riley. "You told them we were brother and sister?" she asked, feeling hurt. She made an attempt to get up.

He settled her more comfortably on his lap, wrapping his arms around her, preventing her from leaving. "No. They just wouldn't listen to me. And the fact that I can't really understand them…" he looked helplessly at her.

"Here." She made a sign and touched his neck.

"What the-" He stopped. Feeling a weight around his neck he felt around and found a necklace identical to Calista's. Everything was clear just as if they were back home. He understood. "Thanks, witch."

"Your welcome, dear." She leaned back against him for a second. Soaking up the warmth that was Riley Finn. Then she straightened up. The music had ended and people were drifting off. Calista pranced around, talking to people and laughing at their astounded faces. Bronwyn had flounced off and the girls had followed. "I'm tired, Riley."

"Okay, let's go up to bed. Time for you to get some sleep. You've got to be really tired by now."

They stood up and started towards the door. Old Simon stood up and met them. "I suppose you'd be going to consummate your marriage then?"

Willow's face burned and Riley cleared his throat.

"What?" she croaked.

"Aww, the lass is embarrassed. Don't you worry now dear, it's natural. My wife and my's room is right beside you two. Try not to keep us up too much…" he winked and sauntered off to his room with his wife, leaving two shocked people in his wake.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" asked Willow. "We did have that conversation, didn't we…" she finished, very embarrassed.

Riley nodded.

"So what do we do?" asked Willow, following him up the stairs to their room. "I'm guessing the guys here are the exact same as the ones at home and they're going to ask you for all the details tomorrow…"

He nodded again. Could he really do it with Willow? Did they have to? What would happen if they didn't? Even worse…what if they did?


	4. Chapter 4

"Riley? What are we going to do? Because we can't…right? Because of Buffy an-and Oz…right?" She kept trying to convince herself that it was wrong. _Even if Buffy and Oz are screwing around back in Sunnydale?_ a small voice asked inside her head. She pushed it away.

He nodded and pulled off his 'new shirt', a shirt lent to him by one of the men. "Of, course," he said, his voice muffled by the cloth.

"What-what are you doing?" she almost yelled panicky.

"I always sleep in my boxers…" he replied. "Don't worry," he added quickly. "I'm sleeping on the floor."

She turned away as he pulled off his pants. "At least I still have my stuff but I feel dumb in this dress." She started to unbutton it then stopped. "What am I supposed to wear to bed? I can't sleep in my underwear. I never sleep in my underwear." She started towards the door.

"Willow. Where are you going?"

"To get clothes from one of the women to slee-oh. I get it. I can't ask for something to sleep in because I'm supposed to be having sex with you tonight, therefore I don't need anything to wear. Right."

He threw her his shirt that had been folded on the bed. "Here."

"Okay. But won't you be cold sleeping down on the floor?"

"I'll be fine," he said shortly, pulling down a couple of blankets off the bed to use, leaving enough to keep Willow warm.

"This is stupid. We're both adults so we should act like them. We can share the bed."

"Willow-"

"See my resolved face? Come on, Riley. What happened at my apartment won't happen here, right? So don't worry about it…" She grabbed the blankets out of his arms and plopped them back on the bed.

"Right," muttered Riley turning away so Willow could get changed.

"Okay," she said from the bed.

"Uh, do you want the wall or the edge?" he asked as they climbed in.

She gave him a scared look. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Okay Willow. Stop it. You're weirding out on me. Just calm down and talk to me. Okay?" He leaned up against the wall and she sat down facing him.

"I think I am allowed to feel wigged, Riley. I am in Scotland in the year who-knows-what with my _husband_ who is really my bestfriend's boyfriend and we're supposed to be sleeping together and last night we made out and I don't know how I feel about all of this! I think my head's going to explode. I don't want to hurt Buffy! I don't want to hurt myself by getting too close to you because if I do and I fall in love with you, I know it's not going to last because I have a guy waiting for me at home and you have a girl waiting for you and it wouldn't be fair for them and I know that we're in a strange place but that's everyone's excuse! I don't want to hurt anybody!" Her mouth opened in horror at what she had just said and she remembered about Oz and Buffy. She curled up on the bed, crying softly.

He reached out to touch her. "Willow?"

"No. Don't touch me. Stop it. You have no obligation to me…" She curled up tighter.

He rubbed her shoulders. "Willow, you're taking on more than you should be. I'm also to blame. It's not all your fault. Oz coming back shocked you and the things that Buffy said to you weren't exactly best-friend-of-the-year material…"

She relaxed slightly and rolled over to face him. "Riley. I-I'm so scared…how are we going to get home? What are we going to say tomorrow because we didn't… someone's bound to know…we didn't…?"

"Well," he stated slowly. "We could…if you wanted to…because if you don't we could just lie."

"No, I can't lie, Riley…because I don't know really anything about that stuff…"

"You've never…?"

"Nope. Who would have thunk it, huh? Losing my virginity before I was even born…" she laughed nervously.

He chuckled then grew serious. "Are you sure…because I don't want to force you into anything…"

"You're so sweet, Riley…anyone else would have just thrown me on the bed by now…I'm glad it's you though…" She settled back against the pillows. "Hurry up before I lose my nerve and run screaming from the building," she said, half-jokingly.

"Yeah…" he breathed lying down beside her.

"Riley?" she whispered as he leaned over her to blow out the candle.

He blew it out and lay back down. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry. Trust me…" Then his lips came down on hers.

¥ ¥ ¥

The next morning Willow woke up wrapped in Riley's arms. She shifted so she could look at his face. He looked so peaceful, so… 'Damn,' she thought. 'Mom, I've fallen and I can't get up…why me? Why Riley? This is so not fair 'cause I know that this won't last…he's going to go home and Buffy's going to realize her mistake with Oz and go back to him…'

His eyes twitched and opened.

She smiled a shy grin. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he replied, holding her tighter.

"Was that…was I…? Nevermind. Don't answer that. Don't even think of answering that…what did I do? What have I done? Oh, Buffy, I'm so sorry!" She moved away from him and hugged herself.

"Willow…"

"No." She got up and grabbed her clothing, an attempt to cover herself up in front of him and listened to the sounds of people bustling around downstairs. "I can't do this…" She pulled her clothes on and rushed out of the room.

Riley moaned and fell back onto the bed. "Willow…oh, man Willow…"

Willow ran out of the manor, across the field and sat on the fence looking out over a deep blue lake. The lake itself reminded Willow of Riley's eyes. Both were so soft and blue and full of love. 'Yeah, love for Buffy…'

"Willow!"

Willow turned, forcing her Riley thoughts away as Calista climbed the hill towards her.

"I saw you come flying out and run up here. What's wrong? What did Riley do?" She pulled herself up on the fence beside Willow.

"I'm not really supposed to be with him…" she started.

"Nonsense…I see the way you two look at each other…it's normal to be overcome with love…"

"No, that's not the point. He was with someone else and something came up. I'm just the replacement." She shrugged sadly.

"Don't say that!" Calista said fiercely. "You two were destined to be together. I can feel it. You two-"

She was cut off as a cry went up from below. People were running around, lugging everything they could inside.

"What the-"

Calista gasped and pulled Willow off the fence. "Come on, we have to hide. We'll never make it down to the manor…" She pulled Willow's arm.

"What's going on?"

The English burst from the trees on the other side of the clearing. "Oh, my god," she breathed.

Calista's eyes were wide as she came into Willow's field of vision. "We have to go now! They'll take us!"

Willow saw a small figure running across the field. "Simon. That's Simon! He'll get killed! Calista! We have to save him!" She tore out of the other girl's grasp and sprinted down the field towards Simon. "Simon!" she screamed.

One of the horsemen turned. It was she. The one from the prophecy. He reined his horse around, yelling to his men as he started off towards her.

Riley watched from the window as Willow ran towards Simon and his eyes went wide with horror as the horsemen turned, as one, and galloped towards her. "Open the door!" he yelled, hoarsely. "Open it up!"

They looked at him in shock. 'Forget it,' a little voice in his head said. 'they won't be fast enough. The window. The window. The window…' it chanted.

Riley jumped out without fear or hesitation. He had to get to Willow. He owed her at least that. He was between the riders and Willow and the riders were closing fast. He closed his eyes and concentrated. If he grabbed a horse, he could make it there before them, maybe. The lead horseman was about a meter away and Riley threw himself at the man. Flinging him off, he mounted. Turning the horse around, he galloped towards Willow and Small Simon. When he reached them, he stuck his hand out. "Willow. Grab on!" She did and he swung the two up behind him. "Hold on," he said, kicking the horse in the ribs.

The horsemen howled in anger and took off after the three on the horse. Calista ran for the manor.

"What are we to do?" she asked as she was led inside.

"We wait," Old Simon said, sitting down in front of the fire. "And pray."

¥ ¥ ¥

The horse was exhausted. Riley felt it tremble under him as he urged it on. What were they going to do?

Willow could feel it too. The horse stumbled a few steps then stopped. She could hear the sounds of pursuit. Muttering a few words in Latin, she threw her hands up.

Riley felt the horse stumble then Willow yelling something then the air rushing as horses went by them on both sides. He recognized the cloaks of the men that had been chasing them. "What the…"

"Invisibility. Good for not being found when you don't want to be…" she smiled and he turned the tired horse back towards where he thought was 'home.'

¥ ¥ ¥

"They've come home! They've come home! Oh, Simon!" Mrs. Fraser rushed out into the growing darkness, taking Simon from Riley's grasp and rushing inside to scold him and take care of him. Riley vaulted off the horse and caught Willow as she slid off from exhaustion.

He carried her inside, up to their room, and laid her on the bed. He turned to go but her little hand latched onto his.

"Please stay, Riley. I'm afraid," she whispered.

He nodded absentmindedly. "You should get some sleep. You did a lot today."

"You should too."

"I didn't do anything…you did the whole spell thing…"

"You saved my life," she pointed out.

He nodded again, suddenly feeling too tired to argue with her. Striping down to his boxers, he handed her his t-shirt. It was normal for him now. Not one day and he already felt completely at ease to take off most of his clothing and slip into bed beside her.

She took off her pants and her t-shirt, replacing it with his as he picked up the blankets that were sliding to the floor.

He crawled over her on to the other side of the bed, careful not to touch her in case she was still angry. He settled on his side, facing her because no matter how much he denied it, he loved her. It was strange. Not twenty-four hours ago everything on his mind would have been Buffy, Buffy, Buffy…but now she didn't matter. All that mattered was that Willow was safe. He closed his eye but opened then almost immediately as he felt something press into his chest.

Willow. With her back pressed against his chest and her hand reach out to pull his arm over her. "Willow?" Maybe she was asleep. Maybe she was dreaming about Oz. Or Xander. Or-

"Mhmm?" She rolled over so she was face to face with the hollow of his neck and looked up into his face.

_Damn._ He almost wished that she had been dreaming about someone else. It would have made saying this easier. "This is wrong."

"I know." She sighed and moved away to the edge of the bed.

He cursed under his breath as her warmth moved away and rolled over to face the wall. _This is your own fault, Finn…_ he thought to himself, _You did this yourself…_He wanted to either smash his head against the wall until he died or roll back over, and grab Willow and beg her forgiveness. Either would be fine. But he did neither, instead turning the other way, facing the wall.

Willow tossed and turned. _This is dumb_, she thought. _We can't be together because of a girl not even born yet. Oh, my god, did I just say that. Bad Willow. How could I…I was mean. I'm never mean. Oh, Buffy. I'm so sorry but Riley just makes me feel so tingly all over. I know. I'll write it down. It always made me think better if it's on a screen or paper. In my head it's all jumbly. _She got up and lit a few candles. Grabbing a piece of paper and a quill, she started scribbling.

Riley watched through slitted eyes. What was she writing? It better not be a note saying, _I'm leaving, yada yada yada. I can't handle this so bye…Nah, she wouldn't do that…_She sighed happily, got up, threw the page into the fire and slid back into bed. _Weird…I'll ask her about it in the morning. _

When he woke up, the sun was shining in and Willow was gone. He jumped out of bed, pulling on his pants and almost running out the door while pulling on his shirt. He almost ran into Calista who was coming up the stairs. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Who? Willow?"

"Yes," he said between clenched teeth. _If they took her…_

"Oh, she outside on the fence-"

He was off and running.

Willow was sitting peacefully, watching Young Simon throw a stick for a very shaggy dog. She laughed. The dog would bring the stick back but then he'd jump up on his master, forgetting the stick. They started rolling around on the ground.

"Willow."

She turned around slowly. "Yes…" Riley. Damn.

He stopped right in front of her. "I-"

She shook her head. "I know. It's wrong. We shouldn't even be in the same bed, Okay… I'll go get another room. Actually I'll do it now." She slid off the fence and started walking towards the manor.

"No. Willow…"

She was marching off down towards Old Simon. Riley ran. He caught up with her about halfway.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because of Buffy and because of Oz."

"I don't love Buffy. She's a good girl, yeah, but you want to know who I noticed first in the library? You. You were smart. Funny. Beautiful. You stood out. I denied it because of Oz. But now you aren't with Oz."

"But you're with Buffy."

"Forget Buffy. She didn't make the cut."

"No, Riley."

"Willow…"

She said it more forcefully, "No. It's wrong. Now I'm going in there. I'm getting my own room and I'm going to find a way away from here. Okay. Riley. Don't make me go crazy on you in front of everyone. I don't want to do it but I will…" Tears welled up in her eyes. She loved him. It was shining out of her face, out of her every pore. But she couldn't do that to Buffy. No. Bad Willow. Because she knew that Buffy would dump Oz and go back with Riley… She turned and ran towards the manor.

He sank down in the grass and watched her go. This wasn't how it was supposed to end…closing his eyes for a moment; he willed his heart to keep beating, willed himself to be strong. It was a technique he had learned from the Initiative. Calm. He had to be calm if he was going to get through this.

¥ ¥ ¥

"A-and that is why I need my own room."

Old Simon looked up at her. "You two aren't getting along as much as you thought you were? Love each other so much it makes ye sick, does it?"

"No. No. We just need some resting time. It's moving too fast."

"Alright. I'll have someone make up the room for you and you can move in this afternoon."

"Thank you Simon," she said gratefully.

"Did he hurt you, child?" Old Simon asked, a dangerous glint coming to his eye.

"N-no," she stammered. "No," she repeated more forcefully.

"Alright then. Don't worry about it. Things have a funny way of working out."

"Thanks." She smiled as he left and she sank onto a bench. "I think I'm the first person in history to get a divorce," she moaned.

He saw her a few times over the next few days. It made his heart beat faster every time she looked up, thinking she was going to run over and throw herself into his arms and beg him to take her back into his room. _Yeah, right…I don't think so, Finn…_She was either curled up with a book, or with Calista and another guy, about her age. A new friend perhaps… _Shut up…_he told his brain. He was jealous of that guy. The one who could touch Willow on the arm and she didn't flinch from it or give him an evil stare.

"Love's tough, isn't it young man."

He turned. An old woman blocked his path. "Pardon me?"

"You love her, do you not, Riley Finn?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"That is why you do not take the other beauties into your bed…" she cackled. "That young Bronwyn is very persistant. She's a little bitch, that what she is…takes any new pretty face that comes here then discards him for the next one. Beware, she will try and ruin that one…" she pointed to Willow and Riley looked over. Watching as her hair slid into her face. Watching as she brushed it back into place with one delicate hand. He turned back. "Wha-?" She was gone. In her place was James.

"C'mon, Finn! Let's go! Work t'do y'know!"

He shook himself and followed along.

Willow had met Xander. Well, not really Xander but a Scotland Xander. His name was Colin and he was sweet and funny and kind and cute. But she didn't like him. _Because you love Riley…_ her mind whispered. _Shut up…_ she said savagely. _He's just like any other guy. _She had seen him kissing Bronwyn in the hallway the day before.

"Bronwyn knew that you were coming around the corner and she grabbed Riley…you're thinking about them aren't you?" Calista said.

"Yes," said Willow miserably.

"It's true, the part about Bronwyn being evil," said Colin hugging Willow for a second, trying to cheer her up. "She has a way of twisting people around."

Willow stood up. She had to do something to calm herself down. "I don't feel so good. I'll see you guys later." She left with Calista calling indignantly after her, "I'm not a guy!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Riley…"

Damn. He was tired and not in the mood for Bronwyn right now. "Bronwyn…"

She came out from her room, the one right across from his. "Hello."

"Hi," he said, walking into his room.

She followed him. "So this is your room? Mmm, it's nicer than mine." She came towards him and he backed up. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down.

He tried to tell her to get out but she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He didn't want this. He wanted…Willow to be here. Willow forcefully making a pass at him. Willow pushing him onto the bed…stop… stop… it's not Willow… it's "Bronwyn…" he muttered as she pulled off her shirt and undershirt. "Stop."

"Why? Does this disturb you, Riley?"

"No, Bronwyn, go back to your room. I don't want this."

"But I do. And you're a guest…who's da going to believe? Me or you?"

Damn. "Bronwyn, why?"

"Because you're mine. I know you're mine. You'll always be mine. You belong to me." She unbuttoned his shirt. "You have such a nice chest…" She ran her nails over his muscles.

"Riley?"

_Ohgodohgodohgod please don't let it be…_

"Willow," Bronwyn said sweetly. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Riley?" Willow said again in a whisper. Her face crumpled and she ran.

"Stupid!" he cursed himself. Pushing Bronwyn away, he sprinted after her. "Willow! No! It's not what you think!" Damn, she was fast for a small girl.

She ran across the field and up the meadow. Jumping over the fence she started climbing up the hill. She was standing on the edge when he climbed up.

"Willow…"

"Don't Riley. Just don't! Stay back. I can't believe you! You won't cheat on Buffy with me but you'll do it with a Scottish slut…" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I can't find a spell to get us home, Riley. We're going to be here for a long time and I won't watch you and her grow old and have kids. I'll kill myself now. I'll jump. Did you know that that lake is Loch Ness? The one with the monster…if I don't die on the rocks or the impact on the water, I can get eaten by the monster." She shook with tears and hiccupy sobs. "I just w-want to g-go home, Riley. I j-just w-want everything to be normal again. I want to go to the Bronze and laugh and make jokes but I can't. I can't talk to anyone about my other life because there's no one here to do it with. Colin is like Xander but he's not. He doesn't even know what a toaster is…Calista is kinda like Buffy and Cordy mixed and I miss everyone so much! Did you know that I saw a Giles look-alike today? I just wanted to jump him and ask all about demonology. But he wouldn't know anything about that! Giles isn't even born yet! You are off screwing Bronwyn and I just want to cry. T-to think I was coming to tell you that I love you and apologize and I find you and her h-half naked on the bed. And then there's the whole Buffy and Oz thing and my whole brain's going to fall out! Forget it. Just go away. I'm not really suicidal. I just need to think." She turned away and looked over Loch Ness. It was so peaceful. She heard the crunch of loose rocks and Riley's strong arms went around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He was murmuring into her hair… she turned in the circle of his arms and put hers around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Willow. I put you through so much in the past few days. I was horrible."

"No, I was the one who was horrible. I pretty much threw you out of my life even though you're the only one who's really in my life right now. I left you. I'm sorry, Riley."

He kissed her on the forehead. Then he tilted her face up and kissed her gently on the mouth.

She deepened the kiss. Riley. Pure Riley. _Mine_, she thought possessively.

"Willow?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What about Buffy and Oz?"

"She was cheating on you with him…he told me the day that you came over…"

Riley paled. "Well, that takes out a lot of complications…"

They slowly walked back, telling each other what had happened to them in the past week away from each other.

¥ ¥ ¥

"How long until they get here?"

When Willow and Riley came inside, the men were gathered around the main fireplace arguing about something.

"Riley Finn. Ever been in battle?" James asked, sidling up to them as they entered.

Willow gasped. His hair was matted with blood and some of it trickled down onto his face.

"Uh, no, well, sort of. Why?"

"We're going to war against an English castle not far from here. They've taken Bronwyn and Calista and a few other women. Who knows what they are doing to them now." James' hands gripped the table so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Riley snapped into military mode. "How long ago were they taken?"

James shrugged. "In the past hour or so. I heard horses but I thought it was just men coming in because the English have become restless and we have to be ready. They were even dress as Scotsmen. Grabbed the girls before anyone could sound the alarm. I tried but…" he trailed off gesturing to

"It's not your fault…here…" Willow muttered a few words and touched James' wound. It healed up and the blood went away.

He felt it and a look of awe went over his face. "You're a witch," he whispered.

"Yeah, Kinda. But don't tell anyone. They seem to want to burn them nowadays…"

He nodded and they turned back to the men. Riley pulled Willow closer. "I'm glad you felt suicidal when you did…" he joked lightly.

"You're lucky I have a sense of when my husband is going to cheat on me…" she shot back, elbowing him in the stomach.

James gave them each a funny look then went back to the group of men. They conversed then Old Simon called Riley over.

"See you later," he said, quickly kissing Willow before being swallowed by the group.

She nodded and walked back to her former room. Grabbing her stuff, she went over to Riley's room. She relaxed on the bed, thinking happy non-thoughts.

When Riley came in, it was almost four in the morning. He crashed into the table and swore, waking Willow up. He looked tired.

"Well?" she asked, sliding over in the bed as he crawled in.

He grunted and she kissed him softly.

"C'mon, Riley. I can't wait for you to sleep eight hours before knowing!" she whined, poking him lightly.

He smirked and grabbed her around the waist. "Who said I was going to sleep?" he growled as she shrieked and giggled.

¥ ¥ ¥

Later, she lay curled up in his arms. "Well, Riley? Going to tell me now?" She asked, stroking his hand lightly.

He kissed her behind the ear. "We're going to attack the castle tomorrow. Not this morning tomorrow, tomorrow tomorrow."

She tensed. "We? Riley how did we get roped into this?"

"_We_ did not get roped into anything, Willow. You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here."

She turned around and faced him. "What? No. I'm going with you. You're going to need me. I just know it."

"Listen, Willow, you're the reason the men came here each time. You. Not Bronwyn. Not Calista. They heard about you and your magic and they want you on their side and when you don't join them, they'll kill you. Burn you at the stake. Fire, Willow. It's not a game," he said deadly serious.

"And what about you? What if you get taken? They'll torture you. Keep you 'til I go. Or even worse, killed? It doesn't matter; I'll go either way. With or without your help."

"No, Willow…"

"Yes."

"No. If I have to chain you to the bed, I will. I'm not joking around here, Willow. If I lost you…"

"And what if you die?"

"Let's not talk about this now. It's been a long night…"

"You think you're going to die, don't you? You know for sure, don't you? Forget it. I'm going."

"Willow…please…"

"No. End of discussion." She turned away and went to sleep.

¥ ¥ ¥

"Wake up, you two! It's time to get ready!" James crowed as he entered the bedroom. The two were sprawled on the bed, waking up slowly.

"I don't wanna go to school today, mom," mumbled Willow, half-awake.

Riley got up. "Don't wake her up. She's not coming. Let's go." He was fully in commando mode.

They snuck out.

¥ ¥ ¥

When Willow woke up, they were gone. All the men were just gone. "Dammit!" she yelled, grabbing clothes from the floor. Pulling them on, she raced out the door to the stables. All the horses were gone. Damn. She muttered and pulled something from her pocket, throwing it in the air. A midnight-black horse appeared. "Time to go…" she said, hoisting herself up.

As she was going out the gate, a man jumped up. "No! You're not supposed to leave! Finn told me not to let you!"

"Too bad!" she yelled, kicking her horse to go faster.

¥ ¥ ¥

Riley was at the front of the army. He didn't know why he was in command. He hadn't been there for more than two weeks. _This is dumb… you shouldn't be here, shouldn't be messing with the past, _he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something moving in the trees. "What is that?" he yelled.

The trees ended soon. The people would have to show themselves soon. The trees broke and he cursed himself at not going through with the chains idea. It was looking very fine right about now. "Willow! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled across to her.

"You don't own me, Finn!" she yelled back. "This is my choice. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Damn," he said to himself. "Come on over here where I can keep an eye on you!" he yelled over to her.

She came over and grinned and he had lost. She knew it. He knew it. The whole army knew it. "I'll protect your back, Riley."

"You're not going into battle. That's where it stops."

"No, no, not into the battle. Don't worry I'll be far back but I'll protect you witchily, don't worry. I have all the stuff for it. Do you trust me?"

He nodded, unable to say anything else.

And then they were at the meadow in front of the castle.

"Stay here," he said forcefully and she nodded obediently. "Whatever happens, promise me you won't come in after me."

She shook her head. "No. Riley you can't make me make a promise that I know I won't keep. That you know I wouldn't be able to keep. Okay. Just don't worry. I have protection. Same as you." She held up a medallion. "I found it in my hand when I woke up."

"Fine."

"Finn! They're coming out!" James yelled from the front line.

"Take care of yourself, witch." He kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Come back to me commando boy." She returned it and hugged him hard.

He reluctantly let go and rode towards the front lines.

¥ ¥ ¥

"There she is." Eric Tomas gazed out over the battlefields. "There she is at the back, probably doing something to keep her precious knight in shining armour safe. Send someone to knock her off balance then take him out. She'll come then. For revenge if nothing else. Then we'll take her."

William Smith nodded and signaled a man at the fringe of the trees. The man melted into the shadows.

Willow felt the back of her neck prickle. Someone was trying to sneak up on her. She turned and saw the staff come towards her. Throwing up her arm she deflected it and threw a handful of dust into the man's face.

"That's it, David. Keep her busy." He felt the shield weaken around her knight. "Good." The men started smashing down on him. He fought well. "Maybe he can serve us after Willow comes to us…"

"No! Riley!" she screamed, understanding why they were doing this. Distracting her so they could take down Riley. Throwing the last of the dust at the man she spun her horse around. "Riley! I'm coming!" She went as fast as she could, close but far from him. They met eyes and she almost cried. "Riley. You survive. You have to survive." She was too worked up to shield him and it didn't matter. They had turned and were coming after her now.

"No!" Riley yelled.

She frowned at the sudden turn of events and wheeled her horse around, cantering the other way. They took up the pursuit.

¥ ¥ ¥

"No! Leave her alone!" Riley looked around frantically for a horse, finding nothing. "Ohgodohgodohgod. Willow. Hang on, I'm coming…" He ran after her and the riders. She had wheeled around in a tight circle and was headed for them, straight on. They split and she kept going, towards Riley. Archer's bows twanged and a wall of fire sprung up between them. "No." She turned and went along the firewall. She knew that he was running on the other side. She wasn't going to make it but she could try. Kicking her horse sharply in the ribs she leaned forward. No. No, no, no. Nonononononono. Bad. Had to get out. Get away. Evil. The wall turned into a circle. She was trapped with the English soldiers. They circled her and one hit her over the head. She fell off the horse and went down in a pile on the ground. One soldier picked her up and they went to an edge. Someone on the outside doused the flames and they rode through, into the forest.

"Willow! No!" Riley saw through the flames. Saw them circle her. Saw her go down. Saw them pick her up. Saw them ride off just before someone hit him from behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley woke up to a cold cloth being held over his forehead. "Are you okay, boy? Yuh took a nasty hit there. Big goose egg sized hit on the back of your head." Old Simon came into his line of vision.

"Fine. Where's Willow. Did you get her? Did you find her? Where is she?"

Simon shook his head sadly. "They've taken her. They let the girls go an' retreated right after they got your Willow."

Riley tried to sit up. "I have to go. She needs me. I can save her. They're going to burn her!"

"Not if you're dead, boy," Simon growled, pushing him back down onto the bed. "We'll go tomorrow. If you're up to it."

Riley lay back, defeated. "Be okay, Willow, be okay."

¥ ¥ ¥

She lay on the bed and glared at Tomas.

"Now, now, my dear. If you don't cooperate, I will kill you," he said simply.

"I'd rather die than sleep with you…" she replied, keeping her mind clear to keep him away.

"And what about your husband? I know he was with Bronwyn many times." He smirked. "He does not love you. I could love you. You and only you. You could be a baroness." He moved forward again.

"No." She slammed him against the wall with her power. He stayed still against the wall.

"That wasn't very bright, my dear. Now it is my turn." He raised a hand and she felt a blast.

Her head started throbbing but she kept up the power to partially block his and to keep him on the wall.

"You will not win," he whispered. "Give me your power."

"No!" she screamed and concentrated her fury. She lashed out like a whip.

He snarled and broke the other hand free, bringing it up. "You will not win. I am more powerful."

A man entered the room, breaking both their concentrations. "Sire, um, there's a message for you on the gate. It was put there in the night and our guards saw it this morning."

Tomas nodded. "Take me there." He turned to Willow. "This isn't over, witch." He made a sign with his hand and she couldn't move. "It is a binding spell. A very strong one so don't even bother to try…" With that, he left.

¥ ¥ ¥

Tomas.

You will not survive the night if you keep the witch. Give her back and you and your men's lives will be spared. If not, prepare. We await your answer.

Tomas looked over the field and spotted the lone horseman. "Come and try and get her back!" he yelled. "It shall be good fun."

¥ ¥ ¥

"James?" Riley asked, his hands tightening on the unfamiliar weapon. A sword. Well…

James just shook his head and looked down.

He stood up. "Then let's go."

¥ ¥ ¥

The guard didn't even have time to yell before Riley decked him. Barely even noticing the man, Riley stepped over him, intent on his goal.

"Intruders!" someone yelled and the men inside the castle started scrambling around trying to find their weapons as the Scotsmen set them upon. War cries and oaths rang out as Riley stalked through the battle towards Tomas. He slashed at any men that came near him, his sword making quick work of them. "Tomas!" His voice rang out over the din of the combatants.

Tomas looked up. A tall sandy-haired man was shooting glares at him. So this was the husband of Willow. "You can't have her!" he yelled.

"She's already mine!" Riley yelled back jumping up onto the level that Tomas was on.

Tomas backed up into the doorway. "You'll have to find her first!" Then he turned and ran.

Riley's footsteps pounded on the ground, and he could hear his breathing in his own ears. But he kept following Tomas. Tomas was going to lead him to Willow. Tomas turned and his face went pale. Riley smiled grimly. _Yeah, be very afraid…very, very afraid. _

Tomas looked back. The blond giant was after him. Damn. _Fine, on to plan B._ He raced up the staircase and burst into Willow's room, slamming and locking it behind him. Taking off the ward, he grabbed Willow off the bed and pulled out a knife.

Willow was terrified. Tomas had a rather large and scary knife in his hand. _Where is Riley?_ she wondered.

Riley burst into the room, his eyes taking in the scene.

_Oh,_ she thought.

"Okay, Tomas. You're cornered. Let her go."

"No. She will die. Move back. Now."

"No."

"You will move," said Tomas, pressing the knife into Willow's throat.

Riley stayed where he was.

Tomas pressed it further and Willow couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her hand and made the window smash. As both men looked over, she grabbed the knife and wrestled it away. He growled and tried to get it back or plunge it into her stomach.

"No!" Riley yelled, helplessly.

Willow gasped as the knife slid past her and into Tomas. He and fell to the floor. He gurgled then went silent.

"Oh my god, I've killed him." She looked up. "Riley, I killed him." She sank to the floor beside Tomas and cried. "I killed him, I killed him," she repeated over and over.

Riley stood there shocked, then sat down beside her, taking her into his arms, letting her cry her heart out. He stroked her hair and murmured soothing sounds into her ear. "It's okay, Willow, you did what you had to do…"

She looked up at him with haunted eyes. "Riley, I killed him."

He stood up and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. They went outside where the Scots had won the battle. Most of the English had fled when they found out that their leader was dead.

¥ ¥ ¥

It was a week later and Riley still lay bandaged on the bed. Beside him was Willow. She had refused to let him out of bed. She didn't want him sick or looking any different when he went home. She had found the spell to get them back. She and Young Simon had gone out to the woods many times to get her herbs, some for the spell and some for after she was home; ones she didn't have. They had said their goodbyes to Calista and James who had hugged and kissed them to death…and to Old Simon who had given them matching rings, and now they were going to go back.

She lit the herbs and muttered the spell, carving the runes into the block of wood. She and Riley touched the wood and the green mist started to curl around them again.

¥ ¥ ¥

_Dear Journal,_

_We came back at the same moment when we left. Hollegth was gone. I sent him back to hell. But things are different with Riley now (it's a week later!!!). I can't really look at him anymore without thinking of the things we did. But he's with Buffy and that's fine. I guess…I still want him to be mine but they are happy and I'm happy for them. I went on a few dates with a few different people and it was…well…different, I guess. Very different. I still have the rune necklace from Calista. She's going to marry James! They're my ancestors! It was exciting. I'm kinda following their lives in the history books cuz well, they're my family. Really…James Rosenberg married Calista and they had a kid named Riley and a kid named Willow. But then Willow died from the black plague. It was so sad to read that in the book. I cried…Riley went on with the family name and yada yada yada here I am! It's so cool! I don't know why but now I'm more friends with Cordy and Faith than with Buffy. She kinda reminds me of Bronwyn in a way! That was mean…but kinda true… I'm just jealous, right? Because she has Riley and I don't anymore…He decided to stay with her. She never said a word about Oz to him. Oz just left without a word to anyone. He's like that, a roamer. _

"Willow! Hurry up and get your butt out here or we're leaving without you!" Willow heard Cordy yell from the door.

_I wish you would…_she thought, sighing and saving the document with the rest. She turned off her computer. Grabbing her jacket, she ran to meet her friends.

¥ ¥ ¥

The Bronze was packed. Everyone was there. Well, it was the last night of March Break. Last party and then it was back to school… back to psychology with a new Professor. Not a psycho one, Buffy had assured her. And, well, Riley was the TA again. Sigh. _Look, don't touch, Willow_, her mind reminded her. People danced and people sat. Regular Bronze stuff. She spotted Buffy and Riley sitting with the ex-Initiative guys. Graham had been nice to her, Forrest too but she just couldn't face Riley. Not yet. She waved back to Buffy then sat down beside Cordelia. Xander sat on the other side of Cordelia, putting an arm around her. She leaned into him.

Willow sighed. It was hard being around couples sometimes…they reminded her of how alone she was…"Anyone wanting drinks?"

"Yeah," said Xander and Cordelia at the same time.

"I'm up." Willow moved towards the bar. At that second she spotted Forrest moving towards her from the corner of her eye. She couldn't handle any more sexual innuendoes right now… Switching directions quickly, she grabbed her coat and practically ran out the door.

"Okay, it's dark, and scary. You're dumb. No stake, no holiest of holy water…genius…" Willow muttered, walking quickly towards her and Cordelia's apartment. Then she switched directions. She would go home. Her parents weren't home and she could just veg without Cordy going bonkers over her and no Forrest to go crazy with love or whatever over her.

"Little girl…" a voice said in sing-song. "Come out and pla-ay!"

She was grabbed and on instinct, she threw herself forwards in a roll. The vampire rolled away from her and sprang up.

"Ah, fiery, I like it. It will make your death all the more sweet." He clicked his teeth and attacked her again.

Willow sprang away and her eyes swept the ground for a piece of wood, anything.

"No, no, no, that won't do at all…" he snarled and grabbed her, spinning her away against a tree.

She smashed into it and grabbed a stick.

"Aww, the little nymph has a stick…too bad you won't be able to use it…"

"Do you always keep a running commentary during your fights?" she gasped out, swinging out at him with the makeshift stake.

He grabbed her arm and pulled it to the point of almost breaking it. She whimpered and he laughed. "How do you like it?"

_Oh, it hurts…just finish it if you're going to kill me…_she whimpered again. She couldn't think straight. Suddenly the pressure stopped. She looked up. The vampire was fighting with someone tall and…blond… Riley. She breathed a sigh of relief then ran towards them. The vampire slammed Riley against a tree. Willow jumped towards him at the same moment Riley threw him backwards. They crashed into each other, the vampire turning to dust and Willow was falling forwards.

He caught her in his arms. "You okay?"

"Now I am," she said self-consciously pulling herself out of his arms without looking him in the face.

"Willow…" his voice was sad. "What happened?"

_Tree._ _Ground. Riley's shoes. Riley's chest. Sky. Stars. Tree. _"What do you mean?" She started walking and to her dismay, he fell into step beside her. When they got to her parents' house she turned and looked down at the gravel at Riley's feet. _You're such a suck_, her mind told her. _Just look at him, wimp._

"With us. We used to be friends…what happened?"

She didn't dare look up. He would see through her instantly. She took a deep breath. "We slept together and cheated on Buffy and then we came back as if nothing happened…you're still with Buffy and Forrest wants me but I don't want him…you figure it out…" There. She had said it. Well, sort of… She ran inside and slammed the door.

Running upstairs, she slammed that door and tore off her clothing, flinging herself into bed. _Damn my life…_ She lay looking up at the ceiling.

Several minutes later, she heard a tapping noise on her window. Lifting her head, she saw Riley standing on her balcony, a determined look on his face.

_Oh, no…just go away…go back to Buffy…go back to your life…I'm tired of being doormat Willow, being the side kick…_ Getting up she stood just in front of it, not caring that she was in just her bra and panties. Leaning her head against the glass, she asked, "What do you want, Riley? Go back to Buffy…where you belong…"

"You just going to turn you back on this Willow? On us?" He leaned his forehead against hers on the other side of the glass. He looked so forlorn and sad, standing in the rain like a lost puppy. _Angel was so good at getting that look down and now Riley? Maybe it's a 'dating Buffy' thing…_

She looked stunned, and then it turned to anger. "_You_ were the one who turned his back on this, Riley. I was here all along. _You_ went running back to Buffy. _You_ could've told her to go screw Oz or whatever but _you_ didn't…Don't try and blame this on me!" She shut the curtains, grabbed a book and sat back down at her bed, bent on ignoring him. "Go away, Riley."

"Willow…" he knocked on the window. "C'mon Willow, act like an adult…"

She got up and stormed back to the French doors. Wrenching open the curtains and doors she marched Riley back until he hit the railing. "Listen, Riley. You're the one acting childish. If I weren't so adult about you and your switching and moving around, I would be tearing out your and Buffy's eyes right now… if I weren't so loyal to Buffy, I'd have you on my bed now, begging for me…but no, I'm an adult and I'm a good friend-"

"Then why didn't you tell her about us?" he asked softly.

"Why?" she sputtered. "Why? I didn't because I didn't want to hurt her. Because it was a mistake, Riley, a big, fat mistake… all of it!"

"Then why are you still wearing the ring?" he pushed.

She hid her right hand behind her back, the ring digging into her finger. "It's a nice ring," she snapped. "And, if I may ask, why are you wearing yours? I thought you were with Buffy now…or have you changed your mind again?" Tears came to her eyes. She was being mean and she hated it…She wanted to cry and just jump into his arms and kiss him but it wasn't up to her. It was up to him now. It was his move.

He watched the conflicting emotions race across her face. She loved him. _Damn. I should have known…_ "Willow…"

_Screw it…he doesn't care…_ She moved back into her room, closing the door.

He grabbed the door and shoved it open. Pushing her up against the wall, he kissed her hard. "Willow. Willow, I'm so sorry…" he whispered against her lips.

"Mhmm…" she whispered back and her fingers laced through his soft spiky hair.

He felt guilty about Buffy. He should call her. Tell her it was over. Pulling away from Willow, he hoped she wasn't too angry. "Hold that thought…" he said, picking up her phone.

¥ ¥ ¥

"W-was she mad, Riley?" she asked hesitantly as he re-entered the room.

He shook his head. "She's been cheating on me with Oz again. I can't believe it… I just can't believe her…"

Willow wrapped him in a hug. "It's all okay now? We're going to be okay now?"

His arms came around her possessively. "Yeah, we are…"

The end…


End file.
